It is generally known for flat components to be produced in the form of fiber composite components comprising one or more layers for example of carbon fiber reinforced plastic (CFRP). Those fiber composite components are stiffened with stringers of carbon fiber reinforced plastic in order to withstand the loadings which occur in the aircraft structure, with the lowest possible additional weight. In that respect a distinction is essentially drawn between two kinds of stringers: the T-stringer and the omega-stringer.
However support or mold cores are necessary for the production of stringer-stiffened fiber composite components in order to fix and support the semi-finished fiber materials, which are mobile in respect of shape, of the skin, and the stringers, in the desired arrangement, during the manufacturing procedure. A process known from the state of the art for producing a fiber composite component is what is referred to as the pressure tube process. That process is used for example when producing sporting items such as tennis rackets or in building sporting vehicles in order to produce cavities for example for stiffening, reducing weight or for producing cable ducts. In that respect, to produce the cavities, use is generally made of pressure tubes which are relatively soft and/or thin-walled and which therefore change in their shape in the production procedure and which in addition cannot assume an exactly predefined position in cross-section. Oversize folds and corner radii can therefore be randomly formed, within certain limits.
Hitherto that technology has been used in relation to relatively small or short components. In that case the pressure tube is introduced into the component in various ways.